My True Love
by Adryleira
Summary: Yami y Serenity al fin se declararon su amor y están juntos, pero el fantasma del pasado aparece ¿Podrán ser felices?¡¡¡FANS DE LA TEAIBOLERA, ALÉJENSE! ¡¡¡ COMPLETE *Capítulo 2 removido por incumplimiento de reglas de la página.*
1. EL ENGAÑO

HOLA COMO ESTAN, YO BIEN, BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, ASI QUE NO SE ESPANTEN SI ESCRIBO PURAS IDIOTECES

SI YUGIOH FUERA MÍO, NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ ESCRIBIENDO, ESTARÍA EN PARÍS O HAWAI TOMANDO VACACIONES, PERO POR DESGRACIA PARA MÍ, LE PERTENECE AL GENIO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI.

LA TRAMA Y ALGUNAS DE LAS FRASES O ESCENAS, ESTÁN BASADAS EN UNA NOVELA ESCRITA POR LA MAESTRA

CORÍN TELADO Y PARA LOE KE NO SABEN KIEN ES ELLA, ES UNA GRAN ESCRITORA DE NOVELAS QUE SE PUBLICAN EL LA REVISTA **VANIDADES**

BUENO AHORA SI, AL FIC

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL ENGAÑO**

Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que Ra le otorgó un cuerpo propio a yami y ahora el vivia con yugi una vida normal e incluso iba a la escuela y tenia una relación con Tea ( N/A: NO ME MATEN!) Joy y Mai vivian juntos, Serenity aun no se decidia por Duk o Tristán , Kaiba finalmente se había hecho su amigo y Yugi andaba con Rebecca. Pero no todo era vida y dulzura puesto que un mes después de que Yami llegó a vivir con yugi, Salomón murió victima de un infarto, por lo tanto, el y el pequeño se tuvieron que hacer cargo de la tienda y los gastos de la casa; además, hacia un mes que Tea se comportaba demasiado extraña y eso es lo que lleva a este guapo a estar encerrado en su recámara, después de haber llegado de la escuela, pensando en que le podría estar pasando.

Yugi entra a la recámara que comparte con su ahora hermano y al verlo tan serio…

¿Estás pensando en ella, verdad?-

Claro en quién más-

Ya Yami, no pienses tanto, ya verás que se le pasará, así son las mujeres-

No yugi, conozco a las mujeres y sé que no son así, a Tea le pasa algo porque rechaza mis besos y se molesta cuando la abrazo, temo que ya no me quiera o que se halla enamorado de otro.-

¿Temes que te esté engañando?- le preguntó interrogante el pequeño que aún vestía el uniforme de la escuela

Si – le contestó el ex faraón, que traía una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla ya que dentro de poco, tendría que bajar a abrir la tienda.

Mmm, no creo, Tea no es así-

Tienes razón, no se por qué estoy pensando en esas tonterías, después hablaré con ella, anda bajemos a comer-

De acuerdo, pero apuesto a que yo llego primero a la cocina- y así yugi se bajo corriendo mientras yami lo perseguía

_DESPUES DE COMER…_

Los chicos se disponían a abrir la tienda cuando tocan la puerta, eran Rebecca, Joy, Serenity, May, Duke y Tristán

Hola amor- Se lanza "Becca" (así le decían de cariño) sobre yugi, lo abraza y le da un pequeño beso

Hola preciosa – Le responde con un beso más apasionado

YAMI: ¿Y a que han venido chicos?

A recoger el trabajo de química ¿lo olvidas? – respondió Joy, quien traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca

Ah si, disculpenme, es que estaba pensando en otras cosas, pero Seto lo tiene.

Pues entonces vamos a recogerlo porque según sé, Kaiba mañana se va a Nueva Cork y mi Joy tiene que entregarlo pa que pueda pasar, por que es tan burro que con el puro examen no la hace jajaja – dijo May, que traía su típica falda, chaleco y blusa-top.

Muy graciosa May

Ay guapo, tu sabes que solo es una broma – y le da un beso

Ok ya tortolitos déjense de besar y vámonos ¿sí?- habló el chico de los dados a la vez que agarraba de la mano a serenity

¡¡¡Suéltala Duke! – gritó Tristán súper celoso y halándolo del cabello

¡¡¡Apártate mono! – y comenzaron a pelear

Ay chicos, parecen unos niños YA MADUREN- dijo con cara de enojada la chica castaña de ojos miel que traía una playera y un short.

¡¡¡ Serenity, no te enojes con nosotros !

JAJAJA, sólo lo hice para que se separaran, oigan pares de tortolos (yugi, rebecca,joy y may)¿van a seguirse babeando las caras o nos vamos ya?

jaja, unos babeandose las caras jaja, otros peleando jajajaja, una apurona enojada y yo muerto de risa JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – dijo yami

Ay si, ríete todo lo que quieras pero ya vámonos – decía serenity mientras halaba a duke y a tristán y yami iba tras ella.

¡¡¡OIGAN ESPÉRENOS! – las 2 parejitas salieron corriendo tras ellos.

_AL POCO RATO…._

Ya iban llegando a la mansión Kaiba, y al llegar abrieron el portón, caminaron hasta la puerta entrada principal y la encontraron abierta

Oigan que raro, Kaiba nunca deja la puerta abierta cuando es día libre de sus empleados –

Tienes razón yugi, mejor entremos y revisemos- dijo una serenity algo temerosa de que pudiera haber pasado algo malo.

_AL ENTRAR, SE DIRIGIERON RÁPIDAMENTE A LA SALA Y DESDE AHÍ, PUDIERON OIR UNOS RUIDOS QUE VENÍAN DE LA PLANTA ALTA, SUBIERON Y HAYARON EL CUARTO DE DONDE PROVENÍAN LOS RUIDOS E IMAGINÁNDOSE QUE KAIBA ESTABA ALLÍ, YAMI SE DISPUSO A ABRIR LA PUERTA, JAMÁS LO DEBIÓ HABER HECHO_

Abriendo la puerta- oye Kaiba necesitamos el trabajo de….- Yami y los demás se quedaron petrificados al ver que **KAIBA Y TEA ESTABAN HACIENDO EL AMOR **, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, se taparon con las sábanas.

Yami yo…-

¡¡¡¡PÚDRANSE EN EL INFIERNO MALDITOS IDIOTAS! – y enseguida salió corriendo siendo seguido por Yugi, Joey, Tristán y Duke , mientras May y Serenity se quedaron un poco más

Eres una golfa y tú un millonario asqueroso, son tal para cual – y después salieron

_Y DESPUÉS EN LA CASA DE YUGI…._

Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de suceder ¿cómo era posible que Tea los traicionara así? (N/A: digo, si su mejor amigo fuera traicionado por su novia y peor con otro amigo suyo, ¿ no se sentirían ustedes también traicionados? )Yami estaba inconsolable y con ganas de mandar a los traidores al reino de las sombras, pero todos lo detenían para que no lo hiciera y ya cuando entró la noche, cada quién se fue a su casa, y ni Yugi ni Yami cenaron, sino que cada quién se dirigió a su cuarto.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

BLACKLADY5481: Y eso fue todo en este primer capi

YAMI: A mi me gustó todo, menos una cosa

BLACKLADY5481: ¿Y que fue mi amor?

YAMI: Que me pusieras de pareja a la estúpida de Tea

TEA: ¿A quién le llamas estúpida, invésil?

YAMI: A ti, a quién más y no me digas invésil por que yo no lo soy y tu sí tonta

BLACKLADY5481: Ya Tea no discutas, sabes que es la verdad y que también eres una golfita como te puse en el fic. Y muchas gracias por participar ya te puedes ir ADIÓS – y le cierro la puerta

YAMI: buena forma de correrla, chiquita – me besa

YUGI: Sí, y creo que hablo por todos al decir que esa tonta nos cae bien gorda.

BLCKLADY5481: Gracias, pero creo que ya tenemos que despedirnos chicos.

TODOS: ¡¡¡AHHH! Bueno, ¡¡¡¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPI Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!


	2. Un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad

* * *

BLACKLADY5481¡KONICHIWA! AKI ESTOY DE NUEVO REPORTÁNDOME Y ¡AHORA SI PUBLICARON MI FIC! 

YAMI: ME ALEGRO POR TI AMOR

YUGI: YO TAMBIEN

BLACKLADY5481: GRACIAS CHICOS, PERO TAMBIEN TENGO QUE AGRADECER A LOS LECTORES QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS

**TAOSE: ESTOY CONTIGO QUE SE MUERA LA TEAIBOLERA! NYAJAJAJAJAJA ESA MALDITA! yo tambien la odio no me gusta y por eso hay que hacer un club anti-Anzu o Tea comole dices, me guast continualo.**

YUGI: SI, SI QUE SE MUERA, QUE SE MUERA

BL5481: YUGI, QUE MALO ERES

YUGI: TU ERES MAS MALA POR HABER PUESTO EN EL LIBRETO QUE YAMI DESEARA QUE SE MUERA, JAJA

BL5481: TIENES RAZÓN MUAJAJAJAJA ( RISA MALÉVOLA).

**KATSUYA 8.6: genial! siguele pronto salu2**

JOY: OYE, ESE ES MI NOMBRE, NO TE LO GASTES

BL5481: JOY, TE ADMIRA, DÉJALO

JOY: ES CIERTO, BUENO LO PERDONO POR ADMIRAR AL MEJOR DE LA SERIE (POSE DE PRESUMIDO)

KAIBA: CÁLMATE PERRO, TO2 SABEN QUE EL MEJOR SOY YO

JOY. Grrrr! KAIBA! ( se empiezan a pelear, pero yami los detiene)

YAMI: CHICOS, CALMA, TO2 SABEMOS QUE EL MEJOR DUELISTA Y EL MÁS GUAPO SOY YO, ASI QUE NO SE PELEN POR ALGO QUE SABEN NO SON NINGUNO DE LOS 2 ( joy & kaiba lo agarran a golpes)

BL5481 ¡¡¡YA CÁLMENSE DEJEN A MI YAMI O LOS SACO DEL FIC Y VAMOS A SEGUIR CON LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS!

**WALKING: Estuvo bueno! pero como Tea pudo engañar a Yami! no lo puedo creer! ese kaiba paraga con sangre!  
wow! nunca imagine que yami deseara que Tea muriera...eso me pone triste...pero si lo tiene merecido..por haberle hecho eso a Yami! bueno actualizate pronto! nos vemos al otro capi! BYE! **

BL5481: THANKS WALKING Y SI PIENSO HACERLO PAGAR

KAIBA¡AH SÍ, YA VEREMOS QUIEN PAGA PRIMERO NIÑITA TONTA!

BL5481¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TONTA, EH! ( lo agarro del cuello y le hago una llave de lucha libre)

KAIBA¡¡¡YA, PERDÓNAME NO LO VUELVO A DECIR, AHHHH! ( al fin lo dejé respirar)

YAMI¡¡¡JAJA, EL GRAN SETO KAIBA PIDIENDO PERDÓN, JAJAJAJAJA!

KAIBA¡¡¡AGGH! YA CÁLLATE!

DUKE, TRISTÁN, SERENITY, MAY Y REBECCA¡¿YA VAMOS A EMPEZAR O QUE!

BL5481¡UPPS! SE ME OLVIDABA¡¡¡ÉCHENME LAS LUCES¡¡¡LA CÁMARA Y LA ACCIÓN!

TODOS¡¡¡ACCIÓN!

**CAPÍTULO 3: UN NUEVO DÍA, UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

Amanecía en ciudad domino, la luz del Sol se filtraba en las casas con sus rayos luminosos despertando a sus habitantes, y en la casa moto, no era diferente, puesto que estos rayos se posaron sobre la cara de un joven de hermosos ojos color violeta y cabellera tricolor, que la noche anterior habia sido llevado al país de los sueños en medio del dolor, el odio y la rabia, por los hechos ocurridos recientemente, peor ahora no quería acordarse de eso, sino que se levanto, se dio una ducha , se puso el uniforme de la escuela y bajo a la cocina

Ya esta listo el desayuno – le dijo su joven y pequeño hermano, quien noto que Yami comía con desgano

No he podido dejar de pensar en lo que pasó – decía tristemente – ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir a la escuela –

Pero ya has faltado mucho - …

… - Y si voy, la volveré a ver y no quiero hacerlo – murmuró

No, según me dijo May, se enteró de que Tea se fue a Nueva York…. Con Kaiba - dijo sabiendo el dolor que le causaba a su hermano con eso – No quiero herirte más, pero tenías que saberlo -

No importa, al menos asi si podré ir y el que esten lejos es un alivio para mi – terminando, se levantó de la silla con más animo – vámonos que se nos hace tarde – y salió de la casa

¡ Oye Yami, espérame! – se levanto Yugi para alcanzarlo cerrando tras de sí la puerta

_EN LA ESCUELA…._

Yami y Yugi ya habían entrado al salón, saludaron a sus amigos y Yami se fue a sentar a su lugar, de más está decir que no quería hablar con nadie, mientras Yugi se quedó platicando con los demás

¿Cómo está? – preguntó el chico de los dados

No muy bien, casi no come y no sale de su cuarto, yo me he tenido que hacer cargo de la tienda, está tan triste que me preocupa, me da miedo que un día, de la dpresión que tiene se vaya a cortar las venas o algo así –

No lo creo Yugi, Yami ya ha sabido lo que es la muerte y gracias a Ra revivió y la verdad no creo que quiera volver a morir, asi que tranquilo amigo –

Joy tiene razón, por primera vez usó su cerebro para pensar en otra cosa además de comida –

¡Tristán! – gritó el rubio, ahorcándolo

¡Suéltame Joy!

JAJAJA, ya chicos, cálmense que ya llegó el profesor- dijo Yugi; Serenity había escuchado todo esto en silencio y pensaba sobre esto, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el profesor llegó.

_Y las clases continuaron tan aburridas como siempre hasta que dieron el timbre señal de que se habían terminado, a la salida Yugi se encontró con Yami, quien le dijo que se fuera sin él, que quería caminar y que llegaba más tarde, entonces Yugi se adelantó y cuando Yami cruzó el portón, se encontró a Serenity recargada en la pared…_

¿A dónde vas?

A caminar un rato –

¿Puedo ir contigo?

Si quieres…-

_Y así caminaron un rato en silencio, sumergidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, hasta que ella fue la que se decidió a romper el hielo_

¿Cómo te sientes?

Creo que Yugi ya te lo dijo

Si, pero yo quiero oírlo de tus labios –

Pues me siento mucho peor de lo que dijo mi hermano, no sabes Serenity, no sabes el dolor y la rabia que siento hacia ellos ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Él es mi primo, mi familia (N/A: Recuerden que Seth era primo de Atem, así que lo mismo se puede decir de Seto ¿ok?) y ella la mujer que amo¿Cómo fueron capaces¡aghh! Me dan ganas de matarlos o enviarlos al reino de las sombras, es lo único que se merecen los infelices, que lástima que ya no soy faraón, por que de ser así, los habrían matado por traicionarme.

No creí jamás que tuvieras esos deseos, piénsalo mejor Yami, no se merecen tu rabia ni tu odio, no les des el gusto –

Tienes razón, es más ya no quiero hablar de eso –

Entonces¿De que hablamos?- preguntó la castaña

No sé de lo que quieras-

Bueno, el otro día caché a Joy haciendo cosas indebidas – rió

¿Cuáles?

Estaba en su cuarto muy entretenido viendo pornografía, deberías haberlo visto suplicándome- con voz de Joy chillón "No Serenity, por favor no se las muestres a May, hago todo lo que quieras, pero por favor no lo hagas"

Jajaja ¿Y cómo lo sobornaste?

De ahora en adelante, tiene que hacer el quehacer y mis tareas, por tiempo indefinido jajaja –

JAJAJA, Que coincidencia, es el mismo trato que yo le puse a Yugi –

¿Por qué? –

Lo caché viendo Barney y después viendo películas porno, jajaja -

JAJAJA. Quien lo iba pensar del inocente y tierno Yugi – sonrió divertida

Si ya sé, y también me suplicó que no fuera a decir NADA –

Y lo estás diciendo que gacho eres –

Si así soy yo de hermoso hehe –

Si claro como no – Y ambos soltaron la carcajada mientras iban caminando

_Y así continuaron hablando por 3 horas mientras caminaban de varios temas ( menos de uno por supuesto, lo que pasa es que no se me ocurre de cuales). El atardecer caía, dando ya casi lugar a que la Luna se asomara por esa ventana oscura, como ocurría todas las noches, entonces Yami decidió acompañar a Serenity a su casa, y al llegar, se quedaron en la puerta_

¿Sabes que?- le preguntó el exfaraón

¿Qué Yami?

todo este tiempo, me hiciste que olvidara lo de… ya sabes , gracias –

Me alegra haberte sido de ayuda¿no quieres quedarte a cenar? -

Mmm, bueno esta bien – y ambos entran

_DESPUÉS DE CENAR…._

Bueno – Decía Serenity – nos vemos mañana

Hasta mañana, oye me agrada tu compañía¿No quieres ir a comer a mi casa? Yugi no va a estar por que se va a comer con Rebecca¿Qué dices? –

Sí, esta bien – contestó una Serenity toda sonrojada

Entonces mañana a la salida ¿ok? – después Yami se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que ésta se sonrojara aún más- ¡Adiós!- y después se fue.

Sí, adiós – pensando - ¿Porqué mi corazón late tan fuerte, acaso Yami me gusta¡ ay Serenity, no pienses tonterías! – Y se metió a la casa, subió a su cuarto, se puso el piyama se acostó y se quedó profundamente dormida.

_Mientras, Yami ya había llegado a su casa, y como Yugi ya estaba dormido, entró sin hacer ruido, cerró la puerta y subió a su habitación, se cambió, se acostó y se quedo pensando en lo bien que había pasado la tarde al lado de Serenity, en ese beso en la mejilla y en que quizá la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad… de amar …_

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

Y BIEN¿QUE TAL ME QUEDÓ? LA VERDAD ME SENTÍA INSPIRADA Y NO DUDÉ EN ESCRIBIR PARA QUE ESA INSPIRACIÓN NO SE ME FUERA….

Y AHORA YA NADA MÁS ESTOY YO DESPIERTA, PORQUE YAMI YA SE DURMIÓ Y LOS DEMÁS YA SE FUERO A SUS CASAS

BUENO, YA ES NOCHE, ASÍ QUE YA ME VOY, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO ¡BYE! Y ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!.


	3. ¿Confusión o realidad?

**CAPÍTULO 4: ¿CONFUSIÓN O REALIDAD?**

A la mañana siguiente, Serenity se levantó muy alegre y cantando, ¿Será por lo de la noche anterior? Quizás sí (era lo más probable, digo ¿quién no se pone así con un beso de Yami?) se baño, duro horas en el espejo arreglándose y al fin bajó a desayunar y se sorprendió al ver a Joey ya despierto, ya que él siempre se quedaba dormido….

- ¿Y ese milagro?

- Bueno, es que me dieron ganas de levantarme temprano- contestó el rubio

- ¡No!- gritó May- ¡Ahora va a explotar el mundo y soy muy joven para morir! ¡Joey, vuelve a dormir, please, no me quiero morir!

- Ay sí may, como no, me voy a dormir media hora antes de entrar a la escuela, jajaja ¡Pues No! ¡Joey Weeler se quedará despierto! (hace pose de superhéroe y al final, se duerme en la mesa jaja)

- Nunca vas a cambiar- Serenity se para y baja un plato y un vaso y canta, bueno grita- **_Y soy rebelde cuando no sigo a los demás y soy rebelde cuando requiero hasta rabiar…. _** – Joey despierta y el y May se quedan todos asombrados

- mmm, alguien amaneció mejor que Joey, ¿será por que ya tienes novio?- decía la rubia

- ¡¿Qué! ¡YAMI NO ES MI NOVIO!- respondió la menor de los Weeler.

- No te hagas, si bien que ayer en la cena lo veías con ojitos de borrego a medio morir, y creo que tú también le gustas, suertuda-

- Claro que no, el sigue enamorado de la zorra esa- dijo todavía roja, pero ahora de furia

- pues yo lo veía muy feliz contigo- se reía may- además te invitó a comer ¿no? Ese es un claro indicio de que le gustas- Serenity no contestó

- ¡¡¡POBRE DE EL, NOMÁS CON QUE SE QUIERA PASAR DE LISTO CON MI HERMANA, YA VERÁ!-

- ¡Ay joey no seas celoso!- dice Serenity y cuando se empieza a tomar la leche, mira el reloj y casi se la escupe a may- ¡Son las 7:30, vamos a llegar tarde!- y agarra su mochila y se sale

- ¡¿Qué! ¡¡¡NO OTRA VEZ!- y salen Joey y May tras ella.

_Al llegar a la aburrida escuela, encuentran a sus amigos como siempre, Duke y Tristán estaban coqueteando con las demás chicas (Y eso que kieren a Serenity ¿eh?) a Yugi y Becca de calientes y a Yami riéndose de cómo eran de nuevo mandados a la fregada por las chicas Tris y Daditos, en fin, todo estaba de lo más normal_

- Hola chicos -

- Hola – lloraban el castaño y daditos y abarazaban a Serenity- ¡Ahh, Serenity! ¿Tú si aprecias nuestra guapura? –

- Este, ehh, si chicos claro – pensando- No seas mentirosa

- Hola Serenity – le dijo la chica de los ojos verdes- ¿oye es cierto lo que Yugi me dijo?

- ¿Qué?

- Que hoy ibas a salir con Yami- gritó, haciendo que los enamorados de la chica (**TODOS LOS HOMBRES DEL SALON**) se pusieran contra Yami

- Oigan chicos cálmense, solo la invite a comer- retrocediendo- no se preocupen- y se echa a correr, tomando en el camino a Yugi - ¡¡¡aghhh, déjenme en paz!

- ¡¡¡ Oye, por que me traes, yo que tengo que ver en esto!

- para que seas mi escudo, enano –

- ¡¡¡NO SOY ENANO PIN&/ FARAÓN DE QUINTA!

- Cállate o sino le digo a todos lo de barney

- ¡¡¡NO, NO LO HAGAS!

- entonces no te quejes y protégeme-

_pero los otros lo alcanzan y le dan una golpiza y después suena el timbre y entran a clases y después de las clases…_

- ¡¡¡NOMAS CON QUE TE PASES DE LISTO Y VERÁS!

- No te preocupes Joey, la cuidaré lo prometo

- Hermano, May nos vemos –

- Nos vemos – contestaron

- Rebecca y yo iremos a comer a otro lado, nos vemos chicos-

- Nos vemos enano- Yugi lo ve con mirada asesina

- jajaja no te enojes yugi, solo bromeo, nos vemos – y el y Serenity se alejan y al poco rato llegan a la casa y luego luego se dirigen a la cocina ( tragones)

- ¿Y bien cocinero, que vas a preparar?

- Pizza y ensalada, ¿Te gustan?

- Me encantan, pero ¿sabes prepararlos?

- nop, pero el abuelo tenía un recetario donde viene como se hacen

- ¿Te ayudo a preparar la ensalada?

- Si quieres – entonces Serenity empieza a preparar la ensalada y Yami ve el recetario que dice que primero se debe agregar leche huevo y levadura a la harina ( eso creo) y amasarse a mano, y como se cansa, mete la masa a la licuadora para que este lista pronto, en eso la chica se voltea y ve que Yami esta apunto de apretar el botón de encendido

- ¡NO LO HAGAS! – demasiado tarde por que el chico ya había encendido la licuadora, lo que provoco que la masa se esparciera por toda la cocina, pero principalmente en la cara de Yami jajaja.

- ¡Uups! –

- Eres un bruto, la masa se amasa con la mano

- Si pero me canso

- ¡Ay, hombres! – Y toma una servilleta- déjame limpiarte – cuando lo esta limpiando, Yami se le queda viendo fijamente y piensa – Serenity es hermosa

- ¿En que piensas?- notando la seriedad del chico

- En nada- responde todo nervioso

- mentiroso, bueno en fin, terminemos de prepara la comida, muero de hambre y no se te ocurra poner la masa en la licuadora otra vez jajaja

- Claro que no hehe -

_Y ahora si, sin más accidentes (mas bien sin más huevonada por parte de mi amorcito) terminaron de preparar la comida y se pusieron a comer…._

- Mmmm, nos quedó delicioso – dijo la castaña

- Si, pero la ensalada fue lo más rico- responde, haciendo que Serenity se ponga súper colorada - ¿De verdad te gustó como la preparé?

- Sip, cocinas muy rico- y Serenity se pone más colorada – este, ehm, gracias. Pero bueno, vamos a recoger los platos

- ok, vamos – y así, ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a la cocina y mientras lavaban los platos, Serenity se atrevió a preguntar – oye Yami, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando Tea y Kaiba vuelvan?

- tragando saliva - ¿Qué dijiste?

- No creo que estés sordo y la pregunta es muy clara

- No, no es eso, es que me sorprende que me la hagas, ¿Qué qué haré cuando vuelvan? No sé; mira, si estuviera como hace algunos días, o más bien hasta ayer en cierto modo, te diría que los mataría o los atraparía en las sombras para siempre, pero ya no, porque ya no me duele y porque sé que esa no es manera correcta de vengarme o de descargar mi furia

- Es muy cierto lo que has dicho, pero sabes que debes prepararte para ese momento, puesto que algún día llegará ya que según mokuba, no se piensan quedar allá por que la empresa está aquí y todo eso, entonces van a regresar, aunque no sabemos cuando.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero sé que cuando ese día llegue, ustedes estarán conmigo apoyándome

- Claro que sí, para eso son los amigos para apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas – yami solo asintio y terminaron de lavar los trastes. Justo cuando terminaron, llegaron Yugi y Rebecca

- hola chicos- saludó el peque

- hola –

- oigan- decía la rubia – no interrumpimos nada ¿verdad? Por que si si ¿¡Qué VERGÜENZA?

-¡Claro que no!- Contestan todos rojos

- Ay, que alivio, bueno en fin, trajimos unas películas, ¿Quieren verlas?

- Claro – dijo Yami y después se fueron a la sala a ver las películas y como eran muchas, cuando se terminaron ya era de noche y Yami decidió llevar a Serenity a su casa

Dirigiéndose a la puerta – horita regreso- y se devuelve- mejor me llevo las llaves, imagino que llevarás a Rebecca ¿Verdad?

- No Yami, de hecho, Rebecca se quedará aquí un tiempo, lo que pasa es que el profesor Hopkins se va a una excavación, y como no quería que Rebecca se quedara sola, le dije que si podía quedarse con nosotros ¿no te importa, o sí?

- Claro que no, enano, nomás dile que no moleste y ya está jaja – Rebecca y Yugi lo ven con mirada asesina – jajaja, no se molesten, sólo bromeaba, bueno ya nos vamos.

- Adiós- dice Serenity

- Adiós-

_Y ambos se salen, y ya cuando llegaron a la casa Weeler, se quedaron platicando un rato afuera…_

- Bonita tarde la que pasamos ¿no?- preguntó la castaña

- Sip, me la pasé bien

- Yo también, sobre todo cuando te embarraste todo de masa, jajaja

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes

- Si, si te lo voy a recordar, porque mañana se lo voy a contar a todos en la escuela fíjate –

- Pobre de ti donde lo hagas, te hago la ley del hielo

- JAJAJA, cómo crees, claro que no lo diré, a cambio de que me hagas mis exámenes

- No pensé que fueras tan tramposa, pero anda, soy bien burro, te haría reprobar

- Sí, jaja tienes razón, quién lo dijera, un faraón burro pero bueno, como soy una buena amiga, no te cobraré por no decir tu incidente-huevonada

- No te burles –

- jaja, esta bien ya no me burlo –

- Más te vale, hehe, bueno ya me voy – y se despide con un beso en la mejilla - ¡adiós!- y se aleja

- ¡Adiós! – y lo ve alejarse, cuando de pronto, ya cuando había llegado a la esquina, Yami se devuelve y se dirige lentamente hacia ella y sin decir una palabra, la toma por la cintura y poco a poco acerca sus labios a los suyos - ¿Yami que…?- no la deja terminar, junta sus labios con los de ella con un pequeño contacto, un ligero roce que el chico hace más intenso al darse cuenta que ella no lo rechaza, que al contrario, sin saber ni porqué, rodea su cuello con sus brazos en una reacción casi automática y se adentra más en los labios de el, mientras Yami explora con su lengua el dulce sabor de los labios de Serenity y con los suyos propios, muerde un poco el labio inferior de su compañera, haciendo el beso aún más apasionado e intenso. Serenity casi no sabe que hacer, sólo se deja llevar y también muerde un poco el labio de Yami, mientras sus manos acarician el rebelde cabello del chico y las de él se pasean alrededor de toda su espalda y así duraron varios minutos, hasta que el ruido de un gato cayendo al bote de basura los hizo reaccionar…

- No, no puede ser, Serenity yo lo siento –

- Yami, no te preocupes está bien –

- No, no esta bien, tú eres mi mejor amiga y no mereces ser víctima de mis instintos, debo respetarte – le contestó al borde de las lágrimas

- No me has faltado al respeto porque yo también te besé, no te preocupes – y para calmarlo lo abraza

- Dime que por favor seguiremos siendo amigos

- Claro que sí, tú tranquilo

- De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos – y sin decir nada, ni voltear para atrás, se va, dejando a una Serenity súper confundida, quién se mete a la casa, y al ver que May había observado todo pregunta:

- ¿Por qué le correspondí, por qué? Y ¿Por qué mi corazón latió tan fuerte en ese momento, esto no tiene sentido

- Sí, si lo tiene, qué tú no quieras admitir que lo amas es otra cosa, pero sí lo tiene –

- Yo… ya no sé ni que pensar – respondió con una mirada que reflejaba una gran duda, y es que, ¿Quién no dudaría si le sucede algo así? ¿Acaso habría alguien que esté seguro de querer a alguien como amigo y luego, después de un solo beso, estar seguro de que lo amas? ¡Y peor si es tu mejor amigo y al que se supone lo estás apoyando después de que lo cuernearon! ¿Acaso tú estarías seguro?

- Entonces lo que tienes que hacer es aclarar tus sentimientos, y estoy segura de que el hará lo mismo

- Sí, tienes razón, pero por favor… -

- Tranquila, no le diré nada a Joey, pero ahora a dormir ¿no crees? Mañana hay escuela

- Si, está bien – repuso más tranquila y ambas se fueron a sus habitaciones a esperar un nuevo día, que sabían, sería diferente al resto de los demás.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

BL5481:¡¡¡ Hay que alegría, por fin acabé el cuarto chap VICTORIA, VICTORIA!

YAMI: Ya era hora

BL5481: No empieces a joder el alma porke si lo haces, no te preparo tus burritos

YAMI: ¡NO, ¡Mis burritos, yo kiero mis burritos!

YUGI: ¡AY YAMI PARECES NIÑO CHIKITO!

YAMI: Al menos yo sólo lo parezco, pero no lo soy, enano

YUGI: ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE HIJO DE PU&$!

YAMI: La verdad, admítelo Yugi, eres enano y con rayos ¡HASTA PARECES HIJO DEL IDIOTA DE PIKACHU!

PIKACHU: PIKAAAA-¡CHU!

YAMI: (todo electrocutado) ¡E- eso es todo amigos! ¡ahhh! (se cae)

YUGI: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡BIEN PIKACHU!

JOEY: Bien merecido te lo tenías viejo JAJAJAJA, ¿por cierto Riny (N/A: Pa kien no lo recuerde, blacklady es rini convertida a la maldad por el sabio en sailor moon R) por que no habías actualizado?

BL5481: Ehm…pues… por que no tengo servicio

REBECCA: ¿Y porqué?

BL5481: Porque mis papis me lo kitaron

REBECCA: ¿Porqué? (Con voz de la niñita esa que salía en animaniacs)

YAMI: Porque la burra reprobó y ahora tiene que tomar los cursos para burros

BL5481: ¡YAMI CÁLLATE! (me puse como tomate)

YAMI: Es la neta

BL5481: Haber si t gusta que sea la neta cuando le diga a mis papis que no te saliste, sino te corrieron de la escuela por andar de caliente con una de mi salón…y conmigo (toda roja)

YAMI: (o/p) (o/p)

MAY: Vaya, parece que ahora sí se sacaron sus trapitos al sol y nos van a tener que dar una lana por que no digamos nada JAJA

YAMI Y YO: (o/p) (o/p) ¡NO LO HAGAS!

BAKURA (al fin habla): ¿Qué no vamos a agradecer los reviews o qué?

BL5481: ¡VAMOS!

**TAOSE: **Gracias por el review y tines razón, aunque Kaiba sea odioso esa zorra no se lo merece y la voy a hacer pagar muy caro MUAJAJAJA (risa malévola)

**KATSUYA 8.6:** También muchas tenkius y si ya sé Joey no es el más inteligente…

Joey: ¿Qué dijiste?

BL5481: Que no eras el más inteligente, pero caes bien y además eres tierno

Joey: Más te vale

BL5481:(Joey YA SE FUE, así que te digo que tienes razón, es un completo idiota jajaja TODOS: JOEY ES UN IDIOTA JAJAJAJA)

**WALKING:**

YAMI: Yo también te mando un abrazote y un beso chiquita

BL5481: Te oíste muy gay

YAMI: ¿Y eso qué? Mientras no lo sea todo está bien y además en casi todos los fic me ponen de gay así que ya no me importa lo que digan.

BL5481: Tienes razón, además no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales. Y a ti Walking, eres muy linda y déjame decirte que cada uno de tus fics, aunque sean de yamitea, están bien chidos. Mi favorito es la venganza de yugi

¡Ah! Y lo mejor lo estoy dejando para el final que ya lo tengo planeado y no tardo en ponerlo, bueno, no creo que tarden en ponerme el servicio de nuevo pero si tardan, me vengo al cybercafé y lo pongo ¿ok?

TODOS: ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA,GRACIAS Y SIGUAN DEJANDO REVIEWS!


	4. You and me

**CAPÍTULO 5: YOU AND ME**

_Para disfrutar mejor el capítulo, escuchar la canción "You and Me" de lifehouse, pues es la que se escucha en la parte de baile. _

Mientras tanto, Yami ya había llegado a su casa y al no ver a nadie, se disponía a subir las escaleras despacio, ya que suponía que yugi y rebeca estaban dormidos, al menos con ella no se equivocó, pero no se percató que yugi seguía despierto hasta que este se asomó por la puerta de la cocina

- ¡Yami, que bueno que llegaste, ven! – Y ambos entran a la cocina - ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

- Bueno…es que…pues…estaba con Serenity…. – murmuró todo rojo

- ¡No me digas que ya lo hicieron! (inche yugi malpensado)

- ¡Claro que no!...pero si la besé…

- ¿Y ella que hizo? ¿Te rechazó?

- No, fue exactamente al revés, también me beso – dijo el exfaraón con una mirada que reflejaba una gran duda, mirada que para su hermano menor no pasó desapercibida

- ¿Entonces en que dudas? Si ella te besó entonces está muy claro que te ama o al menos le gustas

- Sí, pero el problema soy yo, se supone que ha pasado muy poco desde, bueno tu sabes, y creo que aún no olvido a Tea pero cuando besé a Serenity sentí algo muy profundo, y tengo miedo de un día decirle que si la amo y que al final resulte que no y herirla

- Pues entonces debes aclarar tus sentimientos, por que tienes razón, la herirías mucho, pero eso ya lo harás mañana, ahora descansa

- Si, hasta mañana – y ambos se van a dormir

Y a la mañana siguiente, Yami, Yugi y Rebecca llegaron a la escuela y se sorprendieron al saber que Bakura, Ryu, Marik y Malik (aquí, Malik y Bakura ya son buenos aunque aún no se llevaban muy bien que digamos con el faraón) habían regresado de EU, a donde habían ido como estudiantes de intercambio

- ¡Amigos, que gusto verlos! – saludo Yugi

- ¡A nosotros también nos da gusto verlos chicos!- contestó Ryu

- Si, como no, mucho gusto me va a dar ver al idiota del faraón y al enano cabeza de puercoespín – Ryu le da un codazo- ¡auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Para que te callaras- Terminó la frase Marik

- ¿Siempre tienes que terminar las frases de los demás?- Preguntó Ryu

- Sí

- grrrr

- Cállense bola de inútiles – gritó Malik y al no ver a la innombrable ni al Ceo...- ¿Dónde están la Taibolera y el estúpido niño rico?

- ¡Malik! – Tristán le tapa la boca y lo saca del salón, siendo seguido por duke, ryu, bakura y marik – ¡fiú! afortunadamente yami no escuchó nada

- ¿Qué te pasa miserable mortal? ¿Qué acaso metí la pata o qué? – Tristán asiente (yo diría que la súper metió jaja)

- ¿Qué pasó mientras no estuvimos?

- lo que pasó es que…duke les contó la historia, dejándolos boquiabiertos a todos excepto a Bakura

- No me sorprende, la culpa la tiene el idiota del faraón por ser pobre, le dije que a las mujeres les gusta el dinero y que tarde o temprano lo cambiaría por el niño rico y hasta le dije que si nos robábamos unos milloncitos del banco (convenenciero) y como no quiso malik y yo nos las tuvimos que ingeniar para robárnoslos ¡ups!- se tapó la boca aunque de nada le sirvió, ya que ya había soltado la sopa jajaja

- ¡Bakura eres un idiota nos acabas de delatar!

- ¿No me digas que fueron ustedes quienes se robaron el banco hace unos meses? Con razón no necesitaron trabajar allá y no nos compartieron nada egoístas

- ¡Es que nos costó tanto trabajo robar el dinero como para que unos huevones como ustedes se lo gastaran!

- Pues yo creo que los huevones son ustedes por que roban en vez de trabajar y ahora nos van a tener que sobornar para que no vayamos con la policía – se rieron tris y daditos

- Pues si dicen algo, se verán pidiendo sus sobornos desde un lugar muuuuy acogedor – amenazaron

- Mejor no decimos nada ¿para que son los amigos si no son para apoyarse verdad duke? –

- Si claro – respondió duke todo asustado (ehm, tristán también estaba que se moría de miedo) y bueno, después sonó la campana para entrar a las fastidiosas clases y en el receso….

- Oigan ¿van a ir al baile? – preguntó rebecca

- ¿Cuál?

- El de coronación, no me digas que no sabías

- Pues no, pero ya que lo mencionas iré con May, claro, si ella quiere ir

- Claro que iré pero ¿Quiénes son los reyes?

- No lo sé May, pero dicen que dirán sus nombres hasta el baile

- ah, oye e ¿irás?

- Claro, Yugi ya me invitó y ustedes chicos ¿irán? – refiriéndose a los demás

- si – dijeron bakura, ryu, malik y marik

- si – dijo tristán

- si, ¿serenity te gustaría ir conmigo? – le preguntó duke tomándola de la mano mientras sin que lo notara nadie, Yami hervía en celos

- ¡Duke eres un canaya!- joey se le quiere echar encima, pero todos lo detienen

- Hermano basta - y dirigió su mirada al daditos – mira duke, no sé si voy a ir, así que mejor no te digo nada

- como quieras, pero si te animas aquí estoy –

- ¡claro que no, duke, si ella va con alguien será conmigo!

- Uy sí, como no, como si ella quisiera ir con un perdedor como tú tristán – tris se enoja y empiezan a discutir

- ¡chicos ya cállense! - grita Rebecca y éstos se callan – Oye Yami ¿irás? – pregunta y todos dirigen su mirada a él ya que era el único que faltaba por contestar

- Pues…no lo sé…la verdad no tengo muchas ganas

- ándale hermano, anímate, será divertido –

- Si yami ¡anímate! – dijeron todos

- ¿Cuándo va a ser?

- El viernes – contestó May

- Pues ya veremos – en eso dieron la campana para entrar- será mejor que nos vayamos a clases

- Si, vamos – y entraron a recibir otra vez las aburridas clases.

Y así pasaron los días sin ninguna novedad, salvo que, aunque no lo quisieran, Serenity y Yami ya no eran los mismos el uno con el otro, apenas si se dirigían la palabra y no es que estuvieran enojados, sino que ambos estaban dudosos e inseguros de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y habían preferido dejar las cosas así para no lastimarse, pasaron los días hasta que llegó el día del baile, o sea el viernes, ese día era festivo, por lo tanto no había habido clases, los chicos se arreglaron y se fueron y al final a Yami le habían dado ganas de ir, sin saber que ahí le esperaba una gran sorpresa…

Estaban disfrutando de la música cuando la voz del director se hizo presente

- Jóvenes, señoritas, ¿me permiten su atención por favor? – Voltean a verlo- gracias, tengan buenas noches y sean bienvenidos al gran baile de coronación de la preparatoria domino el cual se celebra anualmente, y como no quiero aburrirlos, a continuación daré a conocer los nombres de los candidatos ganadores y éstos son… (Música de esa que ponen en los sorteos cuando se va a saber quien es el ganador) ¡La señorita Serenity Weeler y el Joven Yami Atem Moto!

- ¡Órale viejo ganaste!

- ¡Suertudo, vas a tener a Serenity para ti solito durante una canción!

- ¿Por qué Tristán?

- Porque el rey y la reina deben abrir el baile con una canción

- ¡¿Voy a bailar con Serenity! – preguntó completamente colorado

- Si

- Pero ella no vino

- Como no, allá está con unas amigas ¡Anda ve y sácala y nomás con que te quieras pasar de listo con ella y verás! – Y joey lo empuja al centro de la pista y se queda sin habla al verla salir de entre la multitud – esta hermosa, realmente hermosa – pensó y, realmente, se veía muy bien, traía un vestido color perla en 2 piezas y la parte de arriba llena de pedrería, adornado con una chalina que traía entre los brazos; su pelo estaba recogido en un complicado moño, dejando caer sólo sus habituales "cuernos" y sobre el cual ya descansaba una corona. Y bueno, mi yami se veía muy guapo y sexy con un traje negro, su habitual peinado y también traía su corona. Ambos se acercaron lentamente, el la tomo por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción.

Sus corazones latían a mil por hora mientras bailaban y se comían con la mirada, había algo entre ellos, de eso no había duda más no estaban seguros de que era, bueno al menos Yami no, ya que Serenity ahora sí estaba segura de amarlo con toda el alma porque en todos estos días que habían pasado desde aquel beso, no había podido sacarlo de su cabeza, día y noche pensaba en el, en lo que había disfrutado ese beso y en que por primera vez se había sentido amada por alguien ajeno a su familia..- Lo amo, ahora sí estoy segura – pensaba mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Yami la apretó más contra sí y le susurró al oído un "estás hermosa" lo que provocó que se sonrojara y le contestara con un "gracias, tú también estás muy guapo", recostara su cabeza en su hombro y siguieran bailando

- Soy un estúpido, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? Me sentí celoso cuando duke la invitó al baile y este nerviosismo, esta opresión y aceleramiento en el corazón solo se siente cuando alguien está enamorado y yo…estoy enamorado de Serenity – pensaba, reconociendo al fin sus sentimientos- pero, ¿y si me rechaza? ¿Y si no me quiere? ¡Ra, no podría vivir con eso! ¡Me moriría si ella no me ama! Ah, pero tampoco puedo guardármelo, tengo que decírselo –

- Serenity

- ¿Sí?

- Hay algo que debo decirte

- ¿Y qué es? – preguntó levantando su cabeza y fijando su mirada en Yami

- Es…es… que…. te amo- le susurró

- ¿Qué? – preguntó como si necesitara que le confirmaran lo que acababa de oír

- Que te amo y es un sentimiento que si bien estaba aquí desde hace tiempo, yo apenas lo descubrí porque ¿Sabes? Creo que desde siempre te amé – Serenity se quedó seria, por lo que Yami pensó que ella no lo correspondía – Entiendo que tú quieras a alguien más, pero tenía que decírtelo…-dijo todo desilusionado, al mismo tiempo que seguían bailando

- No Yami, yo también te amo lo que pasa es que jamás creí que tú me amarías tanto como yo, por eso no supe que decir – dijo y enseguida sintió como los labios de Yami se acercaban a los de ella

- Te amo y te amaré por siempre, eso nunca lo dudes – le dijo antes de unir sus labios con un suave, muy suave contacto que después se convirtió en algo más apasionado, con su lengua, Yami pedía permiso para entrar en la boca de serenity, a lo cual accedió gustosa; ambas lenguas jugaban, acariciándose entre sí y sintiendo un sabor y una sensación tan tibia y agradable que los dos sentían como mientras se besaban, crecía el amor entre ellos y las ganas de estar así por toda la eternidad.

Y así pasaron largo rato besándose terminando con dos pequeños besos y al terminar, todos les aplaudían, bueno casi todos ya que entre la multitud notaron a un Joey un "poco" enojado (Ya saben, como se pone cuando tristán o duke coqueteaban con serenity) y a tristán y duke con una mirada triste, así que tomados de la mano se acercaron hasta donde estos estaban

- ¡Yami, eres un canaya! - ahorcándolo al estilo anime (pobeichito de mi yami)

- Joey lo siento, pero yo amo a tu hermana y ella me ama ¡Suuuuu-éeeeellllll-ttttt-aaaaa-mmmmm-eeeee!

- ¡Hermano déjalo! Tiene razón – Joey lo suelta

- Pero es que…

- ¡Pero es que nada! ¿Hasta cuando vas a entender que Serenity ya no es una niña? ¡Ya déjala en paz!

- Tienes razón May- dirige su mirada hacia Serenity – Hermana, lo siento, pero es que es parte de mí ser un hermano celoso

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, así son todos los hermanos con sus hermanitas – lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla

- Tienes razón jajaja ¡y tú Yami, más te vale que la hagas feliz y que la cuides!

- No te preocupes amigo mío, la cuidaré más que a mi vida y la haré la más feliz del mundo – y después, el serenity notan la triste mirada de Tris y Duke

- Chicos, lo sentimos mucho

- tranquilos, creo que sabíamos que tú no querías a ninguno de los dos y que mejor que hayas elegido a yami y que él también te quiera ¿no duke?

- sí, además hay muchas otras chicas por ahí que necesitan de nuestro consuelo

- gracias chicos

- por nada, nomás quiéranse mucho ¿de acuerdo?- ambos asienten - ¡Chicas ahí vamos!- gritan al unísono y se lanzan a "pirujear"

- y ahí van de nuevo jaja, ¿nunca van a cambiar? –

- No nunca jajaja- contesta Yami a la vez que la abraza por la cintura y le da pequeños besos en el cuello – ven, vamos a bailar un poco más

Serenity se voltea y le da un pequeño beso – vamos

Ambos se dirigen a la pista, y después de bailar un rato, se retiran de la fiesta para estar solos y disfrutarse un rato (no sean malpensados, el lemon viene hasta el siguiente capi ¡ups! Ya hablé de más) mientras los demás siguieron bailando.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

BL5481: Y e-eso es todo amigos, al menos por ahora ¡Yami, dónde andas ven acá!

YAMI: ¿Qué quieres?

BL5481: Sólo fastidiarte jaja, no te creas, oye acabo de ver los episodios en donde mandas a la fregada a yugi, y donde le pones una friega al cabeza de escarabajo

YAMI: ¿Y qué con eso?

BL5481: Nada, sólo que tú me dijiste un día que ya lo que querías era deshacerte de yugi, y ahí te veías muy desesperado tratando de recuperarlo, ¿por qué?

YAMI: Dos palabras: ACTUACIÓN Y DINERO ¿Las conoces?

BL5481: Sí, sí ya entendí pero ¿qué, te dijeron que lo tenías que salvar o qué?

YAMI: Por desgracia. Lo que pasó es que el oricalcos fue real, el Dartz y yo lo creamos para que se llevara al yugi, pero cuando uno del staff se dio cuenta le fue con el chisme al productor, este nos mandó llamar y el dartz me echó la culpa, entonces el mendigo productor me dijo ¡o vas por yugi o no te pago! Y pos ahí me tienes, si hubiera sido por mí, lo hubiera dejado que el Leviatán se lo tragara pero pos ni modo, me dijeron que no habría paga si no lo traía y sabes que por el dinero soy capaz de mucho.

BL5481: ¿Incluso andarías con la teaibolera?

YAMI: ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡HASTA YO TENGO MIS LÍMITES!

Bl5481: ¡Jajaja! Sí claro, andar con esa o ser tan siquiera su amigo o amiga es muy bajo, hasta para ustedes jaja ¡pobre de yugi! La ha tenido que soportar durante mucho tiempo

YUGI: ¡Uy sí pobre de mí, además de soportar a esa he tenido que aguantar también a este idiota ¡Que solo me rescató por dinero!- fingiendo estar triste- y yo pensé que me quería…

YAMI: ¡Quién va a querer a un enano cabeza de puercoespín que tiene una amiguitis psicópata aguda peor que la de la perra innombrable!

REBECCA: A ver, yo lo quiero, su abuelito, sus papis, sus clubes de fans alrededor de todo el mundo ¿quién más? ¡Ah sí! ¡Y toda la lista interminable de amigos que tiene!

YAMI: O/P O/P

BL548: Y yo me incluyo

YUGI: ¡Jaja! ¿Ves? Creo que la única persona que me odia eres tu ¡todo el mundo me quiere!

JOEY: Ni te creas tanto, por que me quieren más a mí que a todos ustedes

Y y Y: ¡Ja! Si como no, ¡Si nosotros somos los estelares de la serie! Por lo tanto, a nosotros nos quieren más

JOEY: Grrrr, ya me voy

Kaiba: sí, weeler, vete como un cachorrito asustado y vencido, como un cobarde jajaja

JOEY: ¡Kaiba! ¡Te voy a golpear!

Kaiba: Inténtalo

Marik, Tristán May, Duke y Serenity: ¡Joey, no creemos que sea muy buena idea golpear a Kaiba!- lo detienen

JOEY: Tienen razón, el niño rico no merece ni mi tiempo

MOKUBA: ¡Seto! ¡Ya llegó la limusina!

KAIBA: Tienes suerte perro ¡Nos enfrentaremos luego!

JOEY: ¡Cuando quieras! – Pensando- ¡fiú, de la que me salvé! - ¡Riny! ¿Ya vas a terminar con el Capi? ¡Ya me quiero ir!

BL5481: ¡Sí ya voy! Y ustedes mis queridos lectores, sigan leyendo el fic por que ya viene la parte chida y de parte de todos ¡NOS VEMOS!

_**Actualizado, 21-ago-2009: Lírica borrada por incumplimiento de normas de la página. **_

_**LOS REVIEWS LOS CONTESTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ¿OK? Que ya está también ¡up!**_


	5. Nuestra noche especial

BL5481¡UY! Ahora sí lo que a todos les gusta ¡el lemon!

YAMI: Pervertidora de inocentes como yo

BL5481¡AJA! Que rápido olvidamos la corrida de la escuela por caliente

YAMI: o/p o/p

SERENITY: Pero yo sí soy inocente

BL5481¿Ah sí? pues entonces ¡YA CRECE¡LA INOCENCIA ES EN LA NIÑEZ, NO EN LA JUVENTUD!

SERENITY: Está bien, pero ¿Quieres jugar con mi muñeca?

BL5481¡SÍ!

YAMI: Oye pero ¿qué no dijiste que ya debía madurar¿Riny? OH, ya se fue, bueno, en fin una advertencia: TODOS LOS LEMONFÓBICOS Y LOS LEPES MENORES DE 15 AÑOS O QUE NO SEPAN LO BONITO QUE ES EL LEMON ¡NO LEAN! POR QUE SI SE PERVIERTEN O TRAUMAN NO ES MI CULPA, YO SE LOS ADVERTÍ

¿Qué más¡Ah sí! Este capítulo va para walking ¡Ojala te guste!

¡Ya dejemos a las niñas con sus muñecas y empecemos con el chingado fic!

Por cierto, YO, EL MÁS GUAPO FARAÓN QUE HA EXISTIDO VOY A SER EL QUE HAGA LAS INTERRUPCIONES ¡YO!

**CAPÍTULO 6: Nuestra Noche Especial**

Pasó una semana desde el baile, Yami y Serenity habían quedado de salir esa tarde a tomar un helado, y después de tomarlo paseaban por el parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Yami

- ¡Ay ese helado estuvo delicioso!

- si, pero no tan delicioso como tus labios - la besa - ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa, nos relajamos y vemos películas?

- Lo que usted diga, mi faraón

- Vamos pues, mi princesa (Que cursi me puso jaja) – y ambos se dirigen a la casa y ahí estaba toda la prole (bola de cargados, uno que quiere estar solo con la novia y no puede) y no pasan ni cinco minutos cuando alguien más toca la puerta

- ¡Ya voy!- Yugi se levanta y abre y cuál es su sorpresa al ver a Mokuba ahí

- ¡Mokuba! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí claro...

- ¿Quién es enano?

- Es Mokuba y pobre de ti donde me vuelvas a llamar enano Yami

- Yugi, si no quieres que cuente tu pequeño secreto no me amenaces jaja

- Grrrr, esta bien ya me callo

- Bien, mientras te portes así no contaré nada, bueno si no se me antoja jajajajaja (que malo soy jajajaja) Mokuba siéntate ¿a que se debe tu visita?

- Gracias, mira Yami, sé que no tengo por qué venir aquí ya que lo que mi hermano te hizo me avergüenza mucho pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir

- ¿Por qué, la mansión es muy grande para ti solo? – preguntó Joey

- No, de hecho ya no hay mansión –

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Yami, Seto ha perdido todo

- ¿Qué! – preguntaron todos

- Si, parece ser que apostó todo en una partida de ajedrez y perdió

- ¿Por qué apostó todo?

- Por que el retador tiene una empresa de telecomunicaciones muy importante en EU y si Seto ganaba se quedaba con ella

- Eso le pasa por avaricioso y por haberle hecho un mal a nuestro amigo¿ya ven¡Todo se paga en esta vida!

- ¡Joey! – May le da un codazo - ¿Y cómo está Kaiba?

- Devastado, pero no por eso

- ¿Huh?

- Cuando Tea se enteró de todo, lo dejó

- ¿Qué!

- ¡Esa perra no es más que una prostituta que se acostaba con mi hermano por dinero¡Y lo peor de todo es que lo hizo engañarte Yami¡A su único primo y mejor amigo! Lo siento tanto Yami….

- No te preocupes, me lastimaron, sí, pero si no lo hubieran hecho, no habría encontrado al amor de mi vida- le dirige unos ojitos de borrego a medio morir a Serenity

- Yami – Serenity hace lo mismo

- Pero aún no he terminado, cuando el gobierno se enteró, las trabajadoras sociales hablaron con él y conmigo y si Seto no encuentra trabajo en dos semanas, yo volveré al orfanato

- ¿Porqué?

- Es muy simple amor – interrumpe Yami – Yo ya tengo 18 años (Mujeres ténganme envidia por que con 5000 años y parezco de 18 MUAJAJAJAJA) y un trabajo, por eso me permitieron tener la custodia del enano de yugi, pero Kaiba tiene 17 y sólo por que era rico le permitieron tener a Mokuba, pero ahora que no tiene dinero, lo perderá a menos que encuentre trabajo para poder mantenerlo

- ¡Yami no seas mentiroso, tú tienes 5000 años no 18! Oigan esperen ¡Tengo una idea!

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Que tal si vendemos a Bakura, Malik y a Yami a un museo famoso? Nos darían mucho por llevarles a tres momias vivientes y más si una de ellas es un faraón

-¡Buena idea joey¡A sí seríamos ricos y nos liberaríamos de esos fastidiosos!-gritaron Yugi, Marik y Ryu al mismo tiempo

- ¿A sí? Pues haber si ese dinero te sirve de algo en el reino de las sombras o cuando les cuente a todos lo mañoso que eres, querido hermano

- ¡Noooooo¡Todo menos eso! (este wey prefiere que lo mande a las sombras en vez de que cuente lo pornográfico que es ¡ja!)

- No diré nada si no me vendes

- ¡Ash, está bien no te voy a vender¡Pero a Bakura y a Malik sí!

- ¡No! A esos los vendemos nosotros, no tú

- ¡El que se atreva a vendernos vagará en las sombras jajajaja!

- ¡Esta bien! No los vamos a vender – gritaron todos

- Eso esperamos jajajaja – miran la hora, ya era tarde - ¿saben qué? Malik y yo ya nos vamos, ya nos aburrimos de verle la cara al estúpido faraón – se salen (¡A quién le llaman estúpido par de idiotas!)

- ¡Espérennos! – sus hikaris salen tras ellos

- ¡Tristán, mira la hora que es¡Llegaremos tarde, lo sentimos chicos, pero es que tristán y yo (¿desde cuando tan amigos¡Ah sí! Desde que les bajé a Serenity MUAJAJA) Quedamos de vernos con unas chicas ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Adiós!

- Yami, Rebecca, Yugi y mokuba, se está haciendo tarde así que nosotros también nos vamos ¡adiós!

- sí adiós chicos cuídense –

- Oye Joey, yo me quiero quedar un poco más ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí nomás no te vayas muy tarde ¿Esta bien?

- Sí, está bien nos vemos más al rato

- adiós

Después se pusieron a ver películas y a estar solos un rato, total que les dieron las 10 de la noche y Serenity estaba por irse cuando cayó una lluvia muy fuerte

- ¡Ay ya empezó a llover¿Y ahora cómo me voy?

- ¿Por qué no le hablas a May y le dices que venga por ti?

- Por que su carro está en el taller…

- ¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí? Yami puede dormir en el sofá, Rebecca y yo en mi cuarto (pícaro), Mokuba en el cuarto que era del abuelo y tú en el cuarto de Yami (el mejor cuarto del mundo)

- ¿De veras?

- Sí, nomás le hablas a Joey y le dices que te quedas aquí ¿Qué dices?

- Está bien, Yami pásame el teléfono por favor

- Si claro

- Gracias¿bueno¡Hola May! Nomás hablé para decirles que no me voy a poder ir por la lluvia y que me voy a dormir aquí ¿Le dices a Joey por favor¡Gracias, adiós¡Listo ya está!

- ¡Aggghhhh! Chicos ya me dio sueño, me voy a dormir

- ¿Traes con que dormir Mokuba?

- Si Yugi no te preocupes, hasta mañana

- hasta mañana – dijeron todos

- ¿Saben qué? Yo también ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana

- ¡Rebecca espérame! Yami ¿tú le das a Serenity algo con que dormir?

- Sí claro

- Hasta mañana entonces

- Si chicos hasta mañana descansen

- Bien Serenity, vamos a mi cuarto para ver que te pones para dormir (yo ya iba con cara de pícaro ¡aquí viene lo bueno!) – llegan al desorden que yami llama cuarto (¡que se calle por que ella está peor!) Yami empieza a buscar en el clóset y al no ver nada…

- ¡Ups¡Soy un tonto! Olvidé meter la ropa y ahora está toda mojada

- No te preocupes amor, yo puedo dormir así

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, esta ropa no me incomoda para nada – Serenity traía una blusa top ombliguera roja de esas que se amarran y un mini-short de mezclilla

- Entonces que descanses – le da un beso

- Tú también Yami – Yami iba saliendo cuando un relámpago cayó cerca de ahí, acompañado de un gran trueno - ¡Espera¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro amor, el que tú quieras

- ¿Te quedarías conmigo hasta que me duerma? Sé que sonará tonto, pero es que los rayos y los relámpagos me dan miedo

- Sí, me quedaré contigo – se acerca a ella, se sienta sobre la cama y la abraza – Eres la mujer más bella y noble que jamás he conocido y lo más preciado para mí,

- Y tú eres el hombre más guapo y valiente que he conocido y no te dejaría por nada

- Te amo Serenity

- Y yo a ti Yami – Yami la separa un poco de sí para buscar su boca, esa deliciosa boca que nunca se cansaba de probar y disfrutar, al principio es un ligero y pequeño roce, pero después con su lengua el pide permiso para entrar a su boca y ella como siempre acepta. Yami explora muy bien la boca de su amada y ella después hace lo mismo con la de el, pero después la acuesta sobre la cama quedando encima de ella y continúa besando su boca, mientras sus manos recorren todo su cuerpo, luego, su boca se desplaza hacia cuello, produciendo deliciosos gemidos en su amada mientras sus manos se posan sobre su blusa y proceden a desamarrarla y quitársela y cuando Serenity se da cuenta, se levanta

- Yami, no, espera…

- ¿Qué? Comprendo, está bien yo te esperaré hasta que tú quieras hacerlo- le vuelve a dar un pequeño beso

- No, no es eso es que yo…soy virgen- murmura Serenity toda roja

- ¿Huh¡Genial!

- ¿No te molesta?

- ¡Claro que no, me encanta saber que yo voy a ser el hombre que te enseñe a amar, déjame hacerlo Serenity, déjame enseñarte lo bello que es amar a tu pareja y ser amada por ella – le susurra

Serenity sólo se queda en silencio, pensando, de pronto se posa sobre Yami, lo empieza a besar al mismo tiempo en que desabrocha su camisa y se la retira, Yami corta el beso

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí¿sabes? Me quedé pensando por un momento y sí, quiero que seas tú el primero y el único, quiero que seas tú el que me haga el amor y me enseñe a hacerlo, porque es a ti al que amo y amaré por siempre, quiero ser amada por ti Yami

- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo – Yami vuelve a recostarla y continúa besando sus labios y luego su cuello al tiempo en que sus manos la despojaban del short que traía e introducía una dentro de sus pantaletas y estimulaba su vagina, dándole mucho placer, para después subir sus manos y quitarle con delicadeza su sostén y seguir finalmente con sus pantaletas. Se queda quieto por un momento, admirando la desnudez de su amada- Llevo viviendo tanto tiempo y jamás había visto nada más hermoso que tú desnuda, entregándote a mí en cuerpo y alma- le susurra al oído y mordisquea suavemente su oreja

-Si tú lo dices, pero no es justo que sólo tú te diviertas – entonces Serenity se da la vuelta de tal forma que ahora es ella la que está encima de Yami besándolo primero en la boca, aunque no se queda mucho tiempo ahí y baja hasta su cuello haciendo que el emita unos deliciosos gemidos llenos de placer mientras ella, con sus manos, juega con unos pezones que ya se están poniendo duros de excitación, luego baja lentamente su boca hasta ellos, los chupa y los succiona y después sigue con una serie de besos alrededor de todo el pecho y nota que el miembro del faraón se va levantando cada vez más por lo que ni tarda ni perezosa, baja sus manos lentamente hasta el cierre de los pantalones y con suma delicadeza los abre para apretar un poco su miembro, lo que causa que yami de unos largos y excitantes gemidos llenos de placer y que su miembro se ponga totalmente erecto por lo que ella le quita los pantalones y después sus boxers. Ve el miembro de su amado desnudo, por lo que sin demorar mucho, baja hasta el y lo empieza a chupar a succionar lo que causa tanto placer en Yami que siente a su semen venir duda en dejarlo salir hasta que ve que los labios de serenity están sobre este, dispuestos a probar el sabor de aquél líquido así que finalmente lo suelta y Serenity lo bebe

- Mmmm, a partir de ahora tú serás mi postre favorito Yami – le susurra sensualmente al oído al tiempo en que muerde suavemente su oreja

- Tú lo has sido desde que te besé por primera vez – le responde volviéndose nuevamente sobre ella, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, luego en el cuello y baja finalmente hasta sus pechos, succionándolos muy delicadamente mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos lentamente, haciendo que serenity se retuerza de placer, luego, vuelven a besarse en la boca mientras las traviesillas manos de Yami acarician su espalda y sus nalgas y esto provoca que a ella se le escape un pequeño grito

Así continúan un rato, jugando el uno con el otro, amándose mutuamente entonces, Yami la abraza por la cintura, rozando sus caderas contra las de ella

- Mi amor, lo que sigue te va a doler ya que a todos nos duele la primera vez, pero no te angusties ya que trataré de que el dolor sea el menor posible y además después del dolor sentirás lo más maravilloso que has sentido en toda tu vida – le dice mientras le da un beso

- No te preocupes, yo estaré bien – es entonces cuando Yami se vuelve de nuevo sobre sus labios y cuello, a la vez que su miembro va entrando poco a poco en ella, ciertamente provocando dolor, pero este se vuelve poco cuando siente los labios de Yami dándole deliciosos besos en los labios y en el cuello y cuando ella se aferra más a el.

Yami deja de besarla para de nuevo perderse en sus ojos mientras ella hace lo mismo y acaricia sus cabellos, después, el comienza a darle suaves y lentas embestidas siempre saliendo y entrando

- ¡Ahhhh¡Ahhhh¡Ahhh¡Te amo Yami¡Más rápido¡Más rápido! – grita llena de placer

- ¡Ahhhh¡Yo también te amo! - Dice haciendo las embestidas a un ritmo más rápido e inconstante; pasan 7 minutos y sintiendo el mismo placer y excitación que su novia finalmente Yami deposita su semen dentro de ella para después salir lentamente de su cuerpo y colocarse a su lado abrazándola mientras que serenity lo abraza también

- ¿Sabes qué Yami?

- ¿Qué?

- bien dicen que lo inesperado o no planeado sale mejor

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por que terminé enamorada de quien menos lo esperaba, siempre pensé que iba a terminar cayendo con duke o tristán, jamás pensé que serías tú mi primer amor y el primer hombre en mi vida, al que voy a recordar por siempre jeje.

- Yo tampoco esperaba que tú, la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos sería el amor de mi vida - le susurró al tiempo en que se la comía a besos- te amo tanto que ya hasta quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo. Sé que sonará un poco precipitado pero, si de algo estoy seguro, es de que tu eres la mujer ideal para mí, es a ti a la que quiero, a nadie más, quiero que compartamos nuestras vidas, que seas la madre de mis hijos, envejecer juntos, en fin, quiero compartir cada minuto de mi vida contigo

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¡Claro¿Aceptas o no?

- ¡Desde luego que sí¡Me encantaría venirme a vivir contigo mi amor! – responde con mucha alegría y emoción

- ¡Mi serenity, me haces tan feliz al oír esas palabras!

- ¡Y tú me haces más al abrazarme, al besarme y al quererme! Y con esto que acaba de suceder te voy a amar por siempre – dice esto para después besarlo apasionadamente, cerrar sus ojos y finalmente dejarse llevar por los sueños

- Yo también te voy a amar por siempre mi amor – responde al beso y después le da un pequeño beso en la frente y también cierra sus ojos y se queda profundamente dormido

CONTINUARÁ…

BL5481¡UF¡Lo terminé!

YAMI: Más bien yo lo terminé, por que tú andabas de niña chiquita jugando a las muñecas

BL5481¡Ay sí! Tú nomás dijiste babosadas, yo fui la que se mató haciendo el Chap

Ryu: Ya no peleen y mejor leemos los reviews

**WALKING¡**Ah! Lo sentimos, perdónanos, no sabíamos que eres hombre pero bueno, en fin, gracias por tus lindos reviews, la verdad es que sí el quinto chap hasta a mí se me hizo lindo

YAMI: la hubieras visto llorando y jugando a las muñecas como niña chiquita

Bl5481: Cállate que todo sólo hablas pendejadas. Bueno, no me queda mas que decirte gracias ¡Sigue leyendo please! y te veo pronto ¡cuídate!

**Sakuraby:** ¡Jajaja! Estoy contigo, en vez de pagarle a la teaibolera debemos sacar adelante al país y tristán…pobrecito, después de que la serenity no lo pela, ya lo quieres matar

YUGI¡Sí, matemos a tristán!

TRISTÁN¡Enano! (Ahorcándolo al estilo Homero Simpson)

YO¡ya dejense de pelear¿Qué más¡Ah sí! El par de traidores vuelve. ¡Nos vemos¡Adiós¡Gracias¡Sigue leyendo!

**YUZAKI:** No gracias a ti por leer,

YAMI¡SÍ! Y por odiar a la estúpida de Tea

JOEY: Jajaja, babosa

YO: Es una inútil jaja. Bueno Yuzaki no me queda mas que decirte gracias y sigue leyendo, please ¡ya viene lo bueno!

NOTA: Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, mi amado yami necesita que lo operen del cerebro pa que ya no diga tantas idioteces, así que no se espanten por lo que dijo y no le hagan caso…mmm…pensándolo bien, sólo tomen en cuenta donde dijo que era el más guapo faraón ¡Por que para mí es cierto!

Conste que dije para mí ¿eh?

Ya no se me olvida nada así que ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente chap!


	6. confrontaciones 1

**Confrontaciones 1**

Después de la tormentosa noche de lluvia, amanecía en ciudad domino, y de todas las casa que hay por aquí, nos enfocaremos en una donde una pareja pasó una noche muy especial, entregándose mutuamente en cuerpo y alma; por ahora ambos duermen, o bueno, dormían, ya que los rayos del sol no tardaron en iluminar el terso rostro de la joven de cabellera café, haciéndola despertar. Voltea a su lado y ve que su amante aún duerme, así que con mucha cautela se levanta, se viste, baja a la cocina y saca algunos trastes disponiéndose a preparar el desayuno cuando….

- ¡Buenos días!

- ¡Ay Rebecca!- se exalta – me asustaste, buenos días

- Imagino que pasaste muy bien la noche – dirigiéndose ella también a preparar el desayuno para su Yugi – digo, la pasaste al lado de Yami ¿No es cierto?

- ¿Qué¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que…!

- Ay por favor, es muy obvio, número 1: noches con lluvia y todo eso inspiran el romance. Número 2: Hoy es sábado y no creo que Yami añore tanto su cama como para haberse despertado a las 6 de la mañana a ir a dormir ahí y levantar sospechas no deseadas y número tres y la más obvia: tu "pequeño" grito se escuchó hasta la recámara de nosotros y como horita dejaste la puerta entreabierta pude ver que tu amorcito tiene el torso desnudo y hasta donde mi imaginación aprecia, por que está tapado con una sábana, también todo lo demás ¿o no?

- Bueno… si… - toda roja - ¡No lo digas por favor!

- Claro que no, eso no se dice, pero dime ¿Verdad que se siente increíble hacerlo con el chico al que amas¡Ups! (Qué bárbara becca, ya soltaste la sopa jaja)

- Creo que eso responde a lo que te iba a preguntar, y me imagino que si escuchaste mi grito, fue porque también fue anoche ¿cierto?

- Sí….

- Bueno, ahora creo que es mejor que compartamos algunos secretos, digo, ahora que me voy a venir a vivir aquí, necesito a alguien más aparte de Yami de confidente ¿no crees?

- ¡Te vas a venir a vivir aquí!

- Si, digo, si Joey me deja ¿No te agrada la idea?

- Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que no podía creerlo ¿Cuándo te mudas?

- Si todo sale bien, hoy mismo voy por mis cosas

- ¡Genial! Ahora seremos dos mujeres aquí, no que antes era yo sola y no podía contarle a nadie cosas que sólo se cuentan entre mujeres

- En eso tienes razón, bueno, hay que terminar de preparar los desayunos y llevárselos a los chicos

- Si claro "Concuña" (osease, pareja del cuñao)

- Jaja, suena raro- Cuando terminan de preparar el desayuno, cada una se dirige a su habitación. Cuando Serenity entra, ve que Yami aún duerme, entonces deja el desayuno en la mesita de noche que está del lado de Yami, se desnuda de nuevo y se mete de nuevo bajo las sábanas y lo despierta con un dulce beso

- Buenos días amor-

- Buenos días, mhm, es maravilloso tener de despertador uno de tus besos – la besa

- Mhm, tal vez, pero no será nada maravilloso que se te eche a perder el desayuno, vamos, come

- ¿Tú lo hiciste?

- Claro, quién más

- ¿Cómo supiste que el coctel de frutas es mi favorito?

- Mhm, intuición creo, jaja.

- Entonces también debes de intuir que acabando el desayuno tú y yo vamos a "jugar" un rato- dándole besos en el cuello

- Mmmm, sí, pero ahora bajo la regadera

- ¡Hecho! – y se ponen a desayunar, y terminando de desayunar, Yami se levanta y carga a serenity hasta el baño, y ya bajo el agua, comienzan su "juego", Se acarician, se besan y de nuevo exploran sus cuerpos desnudos, como si no estuvieran cansados de la placentera actividad de anoche y cuando terminan, se visten y bajan y al bajar, ven que Joey y los demás ya están ahí (¡QUE CARGADOS!)

- Hola chicos –

- Hola Yami, hola Serenity – Contestó May

- ¿Y que hacen aquí tan temprano?

- ¿Cómo que tan temprano¡Es medio día viejo!

- Si claro, si cuando desayuné eran las 9

- Hermano, cuando desayunamos eran las 10

- Y te metiste a bañar a las 11 amor

- ¿Qué¡Ups! Entonces me quedé dormido…

- ¿Apenas te vas dando cuenta faraón? Que invésil…

- Grrr, bakura… ya verás…y bakura sale corriendo, Yami está apunto de seguirlo cuando una suave mano lo detiene

- Yami, creo que es hora de decirles a los muchachos lo que pensamos hacer

- Creo que tienes razón, Bakura ya siéntate que me estoy apiadando de ti estúpido jaja

- ¿Cómo que estúpido¡Yo te enseñaré lo que es ser estúpido!

- ¡Sólo haz caso y siéntate roba-tumbas!- grita el enano, que ya sabía lo que estos iban a decir (ehm, rebeca ya había abierto la boca)

- ach, está bien…

- Bueno, a lo que íbamos, chicos, lo que serenity y yo queremos que sepan es…es que….- agarra a serenity de la mano

- ¡Ya díganlo!

- mmm…lo que queremos que sepan es que hemos decidido vivir juntos – ambos se ponen coloraos, coloraos

- ¿Qué¿Vi-vir juntos? O sea ¿dormir bajo el mismo techo, comer lo mismo? (¡ay Joey sólo piensas en comer!)

- Sí, sí hermano y todo lo demás, claro, si estás de acuerdo…

- mhm, pues…

-¡Vaya¡Parece que may te ha hecho madurar amigo¡Ya no te pusiste como bestia!

- Mira mono, si sigues fastidiando vas a saber lo que es en verdad una bestia

- ¡Ay nonono¡Mejor hay le dejo¡¡¡NO QUIERO QUEDAR FEITO!

- Feo ya eres jajaja

- ¿Qué has dicho! Te permito que me digas mono¡pero feo no¡Ya verás!

- ya ya ya, cálmense los dos y pónganle mejor atención a los chicos

- Tienes razón nena, pero ¿No creen que es algo muy apresurado? Digo, llevan muy poco tiempo de novios…

- Joey tiene razón, es muy poco tiempo

- Según recuerdo, cierta parejita decidió andar un día y al siguiente se fueron a vivir juntos jaja- Joey y May se sonrojan- ¡Ups! Creo que tienes razón viejo, bueno en ese caso, si están seguros de que la van a hacer, tienen nuestro consentimiento y apoyo

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, sólo si están seguros de que lo que van a hacer es lo mejor para ustedes – contestó May

- ¡Ay¡Hermanito, May¡Gracias¡Nos han hecho tan felices con su respuesta!- dice esto abrazándolos a ambos

- De nada jeje…

- ¿Y cuando te mudas Serenity?

- Quiero ir ahorita mismo por mis cosas Marik-

- Entonces vamos, porque si no, se nos va a hacer más tarde y es mucho lo que te tienes que traer

- Duke tiene razón vámonos ya – y así salen todos para ir por las cosas de serenity, logran traer todo y ese mismo día Serenity se muda y por la noche, todos se juntan a cenar y hacer una fiesta que dura hasta la madrugada (inches pachangueros).Total que pasa 1 mes, Serenity había ido a hacer un trabajo a casa de una amiga y se había quedado de ver con Yami en la parada del autobús para de ahí irse a casa, y cuando van pasando por el parque, Yami nota que serenity venía muy seria y con un semblante de inseguridad en su rostro…

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada…

- Ay por favor, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te pasa

- Es que una amiga va a tener un hijo y no halla si decírselo a su novio o no ya que teme que no lo acepte

- Pues si no lo acepta sería un completo idiota, por que 1 hijo es el fruto del inmenso amor de una pareja, bueno eso creo yo

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

- Sí- y abrazándola por la cintura- ¿Conozco a tu amiga?

- Sí

- Mhm ¿Y puedo saber quién es?- dándole besos en el cuello (metiche)

- De hecho…se llama Serenity- Yami se queda sin habla, se para y voltea a serenity para que lo vea de frente

- …Y su novio se llama Yami

- Q- quieres decir que t-tu y-y yo va-vamos a-a….

- Sí, yami… vamos a ser papás

- ¡Ajajajai!- toma a serenity y la levanta (¡ay! Eso se me hace taaaaan romántico) después la abraza y la llena de besos - ¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mi vida¡No puedo creerlo¡Voy a tener un hijo¡Voy a tener un hijo¡Te amo tanto Serenity!

- Y jeje y yo a ti amor ¡Ay¡Ay! Me siento mal Yami, creo que me estoy mareando

- Ven, siéntate – y la sienta sobre una banquita – hehe, creo que me voy a tener que acostumbrar a esto

- y a las guacareadas, los ascos, y traer comida por toneladas

- hehe, tienes razón¿Pero cuándo supiste que estabas embarazada?

- Apenas ahorita, lo que pasa es que tenía retraso y me sentí mal en casa de mi amiga, así que como su mamá es dueña de una farmacia, me regaló una prueba y pues salió positiva y me asusté mucho, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar

- Pero mi amor, si tener un hijo es lo que más he deseado en toda mi vida, desde que era faraón lo deseaba.

- Tienes razón, hehe, no sé por qué tuve miedo, si nos amamos, un hijo será la mejor prueba de nuestro amor- dice y después de un rato, llegan a la casa y encuentran a yugi muuuuuuy alegre y amoroso con su novia y hasta se pone de buen humor con Yami (Cosa que no ve usted a diario)

- ¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué, acaso necesito una razón para estar feliz?

- No, pero sí para ponerte de buenas conmigo

- ¡Bueno te lo voy a decir! Lo que pasa es que El profesor Hopkins ya regresó y dejó quedarse a bekita aquí definitivamente

- Me alegro por ti, es decir, después de todo ya va a haber alguien que cuide de mis 2 amores

- Ay Yami que lindo, no sabía que me quisieras tanto

- ¡Ni quien esté hablando de ti!

- ¿Entonces de quien? Digo está serenity y yo que soy tu hermano, a no ser que…. ¡AY NO¡No me digas que ahora sí le pegaste!

- Así es…

- ¡Uy perfecto¡Voy a ser tío¡Después de 5000 años voy a ser tío!

- ¿De verdad vas a ser mamá¡Ay que emoción!

- Sí estoy súper emocionada y feliz Pero aún no hay que decirle a nadie

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Ay yami, ya debes de saber que los primeros 3 meses son de riesgo para todas las mujeres y por lo tanto, no quiero que todos se entusiasmen y siempre resulte que no.

- Cierto- Yami estaba por sentarse, cuando alguien toca a la puerta, abre y se queda impactado, ya que la persona detrás de la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Seto Kaiba

- ¿Quién es Ya…? Yugi se queda serio- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Vine a recoger a Mokuba…y hablar con Yami

- Pero como te atreves a…- yami lo detiene – Pero Yami

- Está bien hermano, pasa Kaiba – entran a la sala y las chicas, al verlo ahí se quedan calladas, Yami les dice que si los dejan, hablar y las chicas y Yugi se van

- ¿Y para qué quieres hablar conmigo? Creo que tus acciones hablaron por sí mismas y no te importó jamás el que fueras mi mejor amigo y mi primo

- Yo quiero decirte que…que…¡Perdóname!- vemos a un Seto Kaiba como nunca, llorando y llorando y llorando y llorando- ¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpido como para creer que esa perra maldita me quería¡¡¡Por favor perdóname¡¡¡Yo...yo… sé que te falle como amigo y lo siento, en verdad lo siento!

- Me lastimaste, me lastimaste demasiado, por días enteros los odié a ti y a Tea¿Podré volver a confiar en ti? Dime ¿Podré volver a confiar en ti? Yo no creo que deba hacerlo

- Yo…creo que entiendo, veo que el daño que causé es irreparable – se levanta con un semblante lleno de tristeza, en eso llega Mokuba

- ¡Hermano, ya llegaste¡Te extrañe mucho!

- ¡Yo también te extrañe mucho¡anda ve por tus cosas para irnos!

- ¡Sí!- va mokuba por sus cosas y regresa, y cuando están a punto de irse…

-¡Espera! – Yami se levanta y va hacia el

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que…yo…estoy dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad a esta amistad

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, creo que te mereces una segunda oportunidad

- Gracias, prometo que no te defraudaré amigo – sella esa promesa con un abrazo de hermandad. Seto y Mokuba salen, rumbo a su nuevo hogar, optimistas acerca del futuro y con la solemne promesa por parte de Seto de jamás volver a defraudar al que fue y será siempre su mejor amigo.

CONTINUARÁ…

Bl5481¡¡¡YA VOLVÍ! Aunque sé que me van a linchar…

BAKURA: Y bien y bonito, digo ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS PUESTO QUE YAMI Y EL NIÑO RICO SE RECONCILIAN!

BL5481¡¡¡NO GRITES! Lo que pasa es que se me hizo muuuy cruel que Seto viajara desde EU para disculparse y luego este no lo perdonará, además aparte de ser su mejor amigo es su primo, y entre familia, al menos entre familia, debes de dar una segunda oportunidad.

YUGI: No me vas a decir que también perdona a Tea y se casa con ella

BL5481¡¡¡Claro que no¡¡¡NUNCA¡¡¡ODIO A ESA PERRA COMO PARA PONER ESO¡¡¡GUACALA!

YUGI: Más te vale

MARIK: Oigan no tenemos que agradecer los reviews?

BL5481: Mhm, si Ayúdame Marikita

MARIK¡NO SOY MARIKITA¡SOY MARIK!

BL5481: Como sea, ayúdame

**WALKING: **

MARIK: Mhm, si, la niñita aún juega con muñecas

BL5481¡No es cierto¡Sólo juego cuando Serenity o mi vecinita vienen para no desairarlas!

YAMI: Pues yo te vi el otro día peinándolas

BL5481: Ah, bueno, que las peine es una cosa muy diferente a jugar con ellas

YAMI: Mentirosa…

BL5481¡AY YA! Mhm, Walking, no les hagas caso están locos. Bueno, gracias por decirme que mi lemon estuvo bonito ¡ME PASE HORAS QUEBRANDOME LA CABEZA¡¡¡DIOS MIO, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO LEMON! (Sonrojada) ¿Qué mas¿Mhm? Bueno, solamente me resta darte las gracias por los review, (por ke tmb me falto el review del chap del baile) y decirte que te cuides ¡Matta-ne!

**YUZAKI **

BL5481: Gracias por decir que mi historia es bonita y si Ya sé, a mi también me dio tristeza

YAMI¿Celos?

BL5481: No, porque es actuación, jeje, lo real es conmigo (sonrojada) ¿En que estaba¡Ah sí! Como te decía Yuzaki…

KAIBA: No, eso me corresponde decirlo a mí

BL5481: Dilo pues…

KAIBA: Ok (agarra aire) ¡PINCHE TEA ESTUPIDA HIJA DE TODA SU MADRE¡¡¡PUTA CABRONA, COMO ME PUDO HACER ESO! (se va a llorar desconsolado)

BL5481: Bueno, ya se descargó, Yuzaki no te preocupes, todo acto tiene su consecuencia, el de Kaiba, Perder su fortuna y a Tea y ya se me hizo mucha maldad de mi parte dejarlo sin ke mi Yami lo perdone, pero no te preocupes ¡HARE PAGAR A ESA PERRA DESGRACIADA¡¡¡Y MUY CARO! (respiro hondo) bueno, en fin sigue leyendo, te cuidas y byessss! Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**SAKURABY**

MALIK Y MARIK¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN SAKURABY, KAIBA ES UN BABOSO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

KAIBA¡DE QUE SE RÍEN!

MALIK: DE TI! Digo¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir la idea de perder kaiba Corp.¿No que eras muy bueno en el ajedrez? JAJAJAJA

KAIBA: Grrrr… Ineptos (da media vuelta y se va)

BL5481. De la tristeza al enojo en tiempo récord , en fin, no me rio por que yo soy un fracaso total en el duelo de mostruos y en el póker, solo te digo que pos como ya viste si vuelven a aparecer, gracias y sigue leyendo! Cuídate! Y Byesss!

YAMI: Ya nos despedimos?

BL5481: NOP, todavía tengo que decir algo

YAMI: Pues dilo

BL5481: Ya voy hombre ¿Qué les iba a decir? Ah sí, bueno, el capitulo que sigue es ya el final, y lo estoy planeando muuuy bien, por lo que quizá me tarde un pokillo más en subirlo.

Sin más que decir, yo y toda la bola

Ryo: el burro por delante…

BL5481: Bueno, bueno, toda la bola y yo nos desaparecemos ¡Dejen Reviews please!

¡Matta- Ne¡Arigato!


	7. Confrontaciones 2

**Confrontaciones 2**

_Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo el capítulo final_

_Agradezco a todos aquellos que siguieron mi historia, a los que dejaron reviews y a los que no, también_

Los meses pasaban rápidamente, seeeh, muy rápidamente, ahora serenity estaba por entrar al cuarto mes de embarazo, por lo que ahorita estaban con el ginecólogo para ver como andaba todo el asunto jeje

- Mhm, veamos – decía el doctor mientras revisaba a Serenity – Al parecer el embarazo de Serenity marcha a la perfección Yami

- ¿Entonces el bebé y yo estamos bien doctor?

- Dirás bebes y tú…

- ¿Q-q-qué¿D-dijo be-bebés? – Decía el pobre de Yami con la cara de what?

- Así es, miren ¿ven esa bolita que esta ahí? – Dijo señalando a una bolita en la pantalla – es una cabeza y ¿ven esa otra? Es otra cabeza y aquí están las manitas y pies de cada uno de los pequeños, en pocas palabras, ustedes 2 van a tener gemelos

- ¿Oíste eso¡Vamos a tener gemelos Serenity¡te amo, te amo, te amo te amo!- Decía llenándola de besos

-¡ Yo también te amo¡ Voy a ser mamá de gemelos¡Sí!

- Me da mucho gusto por ustedes jóvenes

- Gracias doctor

- Bien, entonces nos vemos aquí el próximo mes, mientras tanto, si quieren ya pueden decirle a la familia, organizar los shower y todo ese rollo, Serenity no está en riesgo de aborto (ohh sí, era un doctor muuuuy moderno)

- Ok, gracias doctor, nos vemos el próximo mes – y se van…………Y al día siguiente, Serenity regresaba de la escuela a la casa sola, pues a Yami le tocaba Aseo jeje (¡PONTE A LIMPIAR YAMI! YAMI¡NO QUIERO!) Cuando llegó, se encontró con que la casa estaba llena de flores y en el centro de la mesa, un súper arreglo y adentro de el una cajita, la abrió y… ¡era un anillo de compromiso!

- ¿Qué me dices?- Detrás de ella, se encontraba un Yami cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared (me encanta cuando c pone así ¡se ve muy sexy!) esperando su repuesta ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Sabes que es lo que más deseo…. - Yami se acercó hacia ella, la tomó de la cintura y le plantó un beso en la boca, de esos besos súbitos, llenos de pasión – entonces hoy mismo llamamos a todos para anunciar nuestro compromiso y pedirle tu mano a Joey y a tu mamá

- Mhm – le da un pequeño beso – les va a dar un infarto cuando sepan de los gemelos jaja

- Mhm – devolviéndole el beso – de seguro Joey me va a querer ahorcar porque voy a convertir en mamá a su pequeña hermanita

- Jajaja, seguro que sí, bueno – le dice separándose – hay que apurarnos a preparar todo

- Si, no vaya a ser que lleguen todos y nosotros preparando comida

- Si quieren nosotros les podemos ayudar – al voltearse ambos se encontraron con una chica morena, famosa por sus habilidades para predecir el futuro y con los 3 mejores amigos del faraón

- ¡ISHIZU, MANA, MAHADO, KISARA¡QUE GUSTO VERLOS¿Cuándo llegaron?

- Esta mañana mi faraón

- ¡HOLA ATEM! – Se lanza y abraza a Yami, este también la abraza, ya que se trataba de su amiga más querida - ¡Te extrañé mucho!

- ¡Y yo a ti Mana! – le dice y voltea a ver a Mahado - ¡Mi Viejo Amigo¡ Que gusto volver a verte!

- También me da gusto verte Atem!

- Kisara! Que gusto ver que viniste!

- Gracias mi faraón…

- Supongo que viniste a ver también a Seto

- sonrojada – sí… lo que pasa es que supe lo que le pasó y vine en cuanto pude

- ¿Cómo supieron que…?

- Marik le fue con el chisme a Isis (Mana, Kisara y Mahado le decían Isis)

- Me alegra que resultara ser un chismoso – agarra de la mano a Serenity – Chicos ella es…

- Serenity – lo interrumpe Mana – Recuerdo que el idiota de Joey mencionó que Tenía una hermana llamada Serenity ¿No es así?

- Sí

- Jaja, quién iba a pensar que mi faraón iba a terminar enamorado de la hermana de su amigo

- jajaja ya sé quién lo diría – rió Yami

- Ok, ok ya vamos a cocinar, se nos hace tarde, Mahado toma esta es la lista de lo que necesito, vayan tú y Mana traerlo

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Ishizu? (advertencia¡Ishizu va a cocinar!)

- Sushi, enchiladas y asado

- ¿Y eso de donde o qué?

- Es comida Mexicana

- Se oye rico

- Y lo es (¡las enchiladas me matan!), andenles, menos charla y más acción – Mana y Mahado salen a la tienda a comprar todo, total, que llega la noche y la casa Moto llena a reventar, tristán y Duke por fin habían conseguido novias, una chica llamada Kira y la otra Samantha (kira de duke y samantha de Tristán) y hasta ellas estaban ahí y estando todos en la sala, llegó el momento de hablar

- Bueno – decía Yami tomando la mano de su novia – antes que nada gracias a todos por estar aquí

- Por nada viejo, pero dime ¿Para que nos llamaste y a mi mamá también?

- ahhh, lo que pasa es que quería… pedirte y a ti y a tu madre la mano de Serenity como debe ser

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, a tu madre le debía ese permiso y a ti, en ausencia de tu difunto padre, (muerto en un accidente hacía ya 1 año) creo que eres el más indicado para darme a tu hermana en matrimonio

La señora Weeler y Joey se voltearon a ver un momento, se quedaron pensando y la señora Weeler habló – Veo que lo tuyo con mi hija es serio y que la amas ¿verdad?

- Con todo mi corazón señora

- ¿Y tú hija?

- Mamá, nunca he sido tan feliz como ahora, y más lo seré el día en que me case y cuando sea el parto

- ¿Dijiste parto?

- Esa es la otra parte por la cual los queríamos aquí…- suspiró…- Señora Weeler, muchachos…Vamos a ser papás

- ¡ja! Con que de eso se trataba, el faraoncito ya se echó la soga al cuello – codazo - ¡Auch¿Porqué hiciste eso Ryu?

- Cállate ya – contestó

- Dejen oír ya albino y roba- tumbas o los mandaré al reino de las sombras - ¿No ven que ver la cara de "ya me chingé" del farón es algo muy placentero?

- No, yo creo que tiene cara cursi de "señora weeler déjenos casarnos ¡no se la lleve!"

- creo que tienes razón Marik

- ¡CALLENSE YA! – gritó el enano (Yugi: síguele rini, síguele y verás)

- Todos voltearon a ver a la señora Weeler que estaban con cara de what? - ¿V-voy a s-ser ab-buela?

- ¿Y yo tío?

- Ehm…sí

- ¡FELICIDADES! – Saltaron a abrazarlos los 2

- ¿No estás enojada?

- ¡Cómo crees, si lo que más quería era que te casaras y me dieras nietos! (mamá mala jajaja) ¡Bien por ti yernito!

- ¿Entonces si podemos casarnos?

- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ!

- ¡YUJU!

- ¡VIEJO, FELICIDADES, ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES NOTICIAS QUE ME HAN DADO!

- ¡FELICIDADES! – dijeron el resto de la prole y los abrazaron y todo el rollo

- ¡Oigan¿Qué creen que hice la comida dioquis o ké¡Vamos a comer !- ordenó la egipcia loca

- Ay si, tengo mucha hambre, y más por que ahora tengo que comer por tres

- ¿Tres? No nos digas que son..

- Si cuñadita, mamá y todos… son gemelos

- ¡AY PUES FELICIDADES AL DOBLE!

Y si son niñas, más te vale que les enseñes a patear traseros

- cuenten con eso

- ¡NO¡ QUE VA A SER DE NOSOTROS¡ Auch! (jalón de orejas) ¡Que cruel eres conmigo rebecca

- Sí y más cruel voy a ser si sigues de fastidoso amor

- Ya ya ya, vengansé a comer

- Ya vamos Ichizu – Se fueron a comer y pues después de comer estaban comiendo papitas en la sala (para variar) y platicando, se terminaron las papas y Joey llevó a Yami por más a la tienda

- ding, dong –

- Ay que rápidos son, yo abro – Serenity se levantó a abrir y cuando abre la puerta, casi cae en estado de shock, y en todo su asombro, sólo pudo decir una cosa:

- Tea…-

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Rebecca, quién había acompañado a Serenity a abrir la puerta

- Buscando a Yami…-

- El no está¿sabes qué? Date la vuelta y lárgate, Yami no quiere saber nada de ti

- Que me lo diga el, además quien eres tú para correrme, no eres la dueña de esta casa

- Te equivocas, por si no sabías, rebecca vive conmigo desde hace meses

- Como sea, no me iré hasta que no vea a Yami – entra a la casa y se dirige a la sala – Hola a todos (Y luego que estaba Kaiba ahí)

- Cómo te atreves a entrar así

- como te atreves tú querido Seto – sonrisa cínica

- Porque comprendí que no eres más que una zorra, hablé con Yami y todo quedó arreglado

- Mhm, entonces con más ganas me perdonará a mí (cínica desvergonzada desgraciada ¡amárrenme por que la mato!)

- ¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

- QUE ME AMA Y YO A EL

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

- ¿De qué te ríes¿De que a el si lo quiero?

- No, de lo invésil que eres

- Como sea – volteando a ver a Serenity y notando su embarazo – Vaya, así que vas a ser mamá felicidades¿y de quien es el niño¿Acaso de tristán? Que afortunado

- ojala y fueran míos ¡Auch! Que fea eres Samantha

- Ah entonces son gemelos y de duke, felicidades

- Abre los ojos idiota, si fueran míos, no me hubiera enamorado de Kida

- ¿Entonces¿De quién…? Dime – Serenity no contestó nada, de pronto la invésil oyó que habrían la puerta, entonces la chica Weeler se acercó a su novio y de la mano lo llevó a la sala (ya ahí lo soltó), e igual que ella, cuando vio a Tea, se impactó

- Tea… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de que estaba en un error y que realmente te amo y mucho - le decía acercándose y abrazándolo – quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, casarnos, en fin ser tuya

-JAJAJAJAJA

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- ¿Después de todo este tiempo me vienes a pedir perdón¿Crees que te iba a estar esperando para que a la hora que te diera tu chingada gana vinieras y nos casáramos? O es más ¿crees que alguien como yo iba a soportar tus infidelidades¿En qué mundo vives?

- Pero yo te amo – decía rogándole como una arrastrada

- Sorry, pero yo ya tengo una familia¿sabes, tengo una mujer que me ama y que pronto me hará padre, hermanos y amigos que me quieren…

- ¿Dijiste padre¿No me digas que?

- Así es, lamento decirte, querida Tea, que los hijos que estoy esperando son de tu "adorado" Yami – respondió mientras abrazaba a Yami

- No, no puede ser…¡Maldita mil veces maldita¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE LO QUEDES! – En eso, Tea jala a Serenity hacia ella, saca una pistola mientras con el otro brazo agarra a la chica del cuello y apunta la pistola hacia su cabeza

- ¡O te casas conmigo o ella y los nenes se mueren!

- ¡Estas completamente loca!

- ¿Esto te parece una locura? – Decía mientras apretaba más la pistola contra serenity y empezaba a ejercer presión sobre el gatillo –No mi amor, sólo hago que te des cuenta que tu y yo seremos muy felices juntos jajajaja – risa malévola

- ¡Esta bien! Haré lo que tú digas, pero por favor déjala ir

- Inteligente decisión – la soltó y continuó – Ahora tu y yo seremos muy felices juntos jajaja

- Hasta crees

- ¿Qué? – La ojiazul no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar cuando Yami activó su rompecabezas del milenio y abriendo su mano gritó ¡GOLPE MORTAL! Haciendo que esta fuera cayendo lentamente y alcanzara a decir una sola palabra – malditos…- y se desmayara

- ¿La mataste?

- No Malik, sólo provoqué que se desmayara llama a la policía ¡Rápido!

- Sí faraón

- Serenity ¿Estás bien? – abrazándola

- Sí Yami estoy bien

- Me alegro – llegó la policía y mientras observaban como se llevaban presa a Tea, Yami y su madre, abrazaban a serenity y todos veían con horror lo que estaba sucediendo, después cada quién ganó para su casa, lo ocurrido les había arruinado la fiesta (que bueno que ya habían cenado Yami: y dale con la cena).

2 semanas después se efectuaba la boda, baile, risas, comida, en fin había sido un gran reventón, pero para ellos, era el día más especial de sus vidas, el día en que pudieron gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor, el día en que finalmente eran marido y mujer con todas las de ley. Y por la noche, ellos siguieron su fiesta y su celebración en privado, sus prendas caían una a una, lentamente mientras con sus lenguas bailaban un vals, una danza de fuego y a su vez, libraban una batalla que

Ninguno de ellos pudo ganar, entonces pararon y empezaron a acariciar sus cuerpos, sus pechos, sus vientres, muslos, caderas, en fin…cada parte de uno era recorrida por el otro, hasta que nuevamente se volvieron uno solo.

**Epílogo**

Pasaron los cinco mese que faltaban del embarazo y Yami y Serenity fueron padres de un niño y una niña, a los que decidieron ponerles Yuki y Shizuka ¿características? Ambos tenían los ojos morados de su padre y en este momento eran muy pequeños como para saber su color de cabello, pero conforme iban creciendo, sus padres y tíos se dieron cuenta de que su cabello era bicolor café. Al año siguiente, los chicos fueron nuevamente padres de una niña pelirroja de ojos morados llamada Hitomi (me gusto el nombre está chido y le pertenece al creador de la visión de escaflowne).

May y Joey se graduaron de la universidad en las carreras de Lic. En Relaciones Internacionales y Lic. En Informática respectivamente, viven en Inglaterra y tienen un hijo llamado Tom.

Kaiba y Kisara se enamoraron y se casaron y Seto se pudo graduar de las carreras que desde niño soñó: Ingeniero y Científico

Ni Marik, Malik, Bakura y Ryu se quieren casar y no tiene novia, es más, terminaron enamorados entre sí.

Mana y Mahado volvieron al antiguo Egipto, Yami le cedió el trono a Mahado y ahora, el y Mana gobiernan como faraones

Tristán y Duke terminaron con sus novias y no han encontrado aún al amor de su vida, mientras, siguen de coquetos y se hicieron socios en la tienda de juegos de Duke, la cual junto con la de Yugi, es de las más famosas del mundo

Y en cuanto a Yugi y Rebecca, obviamente también se casaron y son padres de una bebé cuyo nombre es Jane.

Ishizu se volvió muy rica, ya que su museo es ahora el más famoso del mundo, y anda de novia con Odión

Y finalmente Tea: ella fue condenada a muerte por los cargos de intento de homicidio y homicidio ¿Cómo? Sí, Tea se había casado con el mismo tipo que le ganó la fortuna a Kaiba, y cuando el tipo puso el testamento a su nombre, lo mató para reclamar la herencia y por ese hecho, era buscada en todo el mundo, murió vía inyección letal y todos sus bienes pasarían a los afectados, pero como el tipo no tenía familia, todo el dinero, así como las empresas, incluida Kaiba Corp. pasaron a manos de Yami y Serenity, lo que los volvió inmensamente ricos.

Nacía un nuevo día, con todo su esplendor, Yami y Serenity encaminaban a sus tres hijos a la parada del autobús ya que a pesar de todo su dinero, preferían que los pequeños llevaran una vida normal y fueran felices.

-Adiós papá, adiós mamá – decían los pequeños mientras agitaban sus manitas y subían al autobús

- Cuídense mucho - y mientras ambos miraban al autobús irse, Yami abrazó por atrás a su esposa y le susurró al oído – Sabes, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

- Mhm ¿de veras?

- aja

- Entonces por que no le decimos al chofer que recoja a los niños, los lleve a la casa de Yugi y dedicamos la tarde para nosotros

- ¡Hecho! – terminando de decir esto, ambos se dieron la vuelta…

….y abrazados caminaron…

….perdiéndose en el horizonte.

**Fin.**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Ay, finalmente terminé!

YAMI: Al fin

YUGI: Gracias a todos

JOEY: Por sus reviews

MARIK: Y por seguir la historia

REBECCA: No olviden

MAY: Dejar su opinión sobre el final , que con mucho gusto responderemos personalmente

ISHIZU: Y que aún continuamos con las otras historias

ADRIANA: Que pronto voy a publicar y continuar

(ya saben que Adriana es mi verdadero nombre y para los que no lo sabían, pos ya lo saben)

KAIBA: Bueno, lo único que queda decir es que la pasen bien en el 2006

ADRIANA: Y que el Niño Dios los colme de bendiciones

DUKE: de alegría

TRISTÁN: Y de sorpresas,

ADRIANA: No olviden decirle cada día a sus seres queridos lo mucho que los aman y que les importan, por que un día puede ser demasiado tarde.

BAKURA: Y ya que aquellos ya terminaron de dar sus mensajes, sólo queda decir una cosa

TODOS¡SAYONARA Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

****

****

****

**_Nunca dejes de reír, ni de llorar, todo es parte de vivir…_**


End file.
